


Sunrise

by epersonae



Series: Aftermath [27]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Just a quiet little moment at Bottlenose Cove.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tumblr prompt: "please Lucretia saying 'where's your God now?' with anyone. anybody else. but please". Posted here because finding things on Tumblr is literally the worst.
> 
> Takes place the morning after the events of Friends for Life. [edit: given the events of [How long I have wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888908), definitely does not. But probably that same vacation?]

It’s early, and as far as she can tell, Lucretia and Merle are the only ones in the manor awake to watch the sunrise. Or rather, to watch the reflection of the sunrise on the sea, because the big front porch faces to the west.

They’re both drinking tea. Merle has one of his appalling herbal concoctions, and she’s run out of the rose tea she brought with her, so she found his very good mint and ginger. She lets the aroma waft around her. Running out of her supply means it’s about time to head back: to the Bureau, to her work, to her normal life. Whatever normal means now.

“Well, this is nice,” she says.

He nods slowly, sips at his own tea. From where she sits, it smells like swamp, but he seems happy enough with it.

“Is, innit? Who woulda thunk. Gone from a failed” she scoffs but he waves her off “cleric, deadbeat dad, useless husband to … an earl, got my kids around again, met my god….”

“Where’s your god now?” she asks.

“Makin’ the trees grow and shit,” he says. “Meetin’ once was plenty, don’t need to go have tea parties like some folks.”

She’s heard a bit from Lup about what the Raven Queen is like: the image of tea parties with that particular goddess (not to mention with Lup, and Barry, and Taako, and Kravitz) just makes her laugh.

“Naw, I’m serious,” he says, misunderstanding the source of her amusement. “I know he’s out there, doing his Pan thing, and I’m here, doing my Merle thing.”

“It’s a pretty good thing,” she says. The instinct to say she’s sorry every time she speaks to one of the Seven is finally fading back a little. Plus she’s a little bit hungover.

“Glad you came out,” he says. “Wouldn’t be the same without you.”

She puts a hand on his knee, he rests his soulwood hand on her hand. They watch the light wash across the ocean as the house slowly wakes up behind them.


End file.
